An innocent game
by Witch fang
Summary: It was just a game. But four years later Zero's back and Kaname is ready to extract his revenge, and his price for that game so long a go. What does he want? Simple. To win. Rated M, because kaname is a manipulating bastard and always gets his way.
1. Chapter 1

**So yeah. I go this idea from a game I used to play when I was little. I know. weird right. So if you haven't heard of kiss catch, well, I'm defintiely notgoing to explain it to you. Smile if you're an idiot.**

* * *

An innocent game

Prologue

Zero watched with indifference as the little vampires he had been charged to guarding ran in happy, pointless circles. As a vampire hunter in training, it wasn't uncommon that he be sent to monitor vampire activities. _This, _however, vaguely resembled babysitting. The long haired vampire girl held the hands of her taller, older brother as the others chased them. "C'mon!" she said. "Let's play kiss catch!"

Kiss catch. What a stupid game, Zero thought crossing his arms. And what a silly girl. He watched her critically as she tossed her long dark hair in the wind, laughing.

She turned around and counted to ten as the other vampires ran away from her. There was no where to hide in the blank open space the young nobles had been allowed to play. When the vampire girl opened her eyes she simply had to turn her head before she found some one and was off running.

* * *

Kaname caught the silver haired boy staring at his sister and glared. The silver haired one, Zero, was a vampire hunter in training. His arms encircled his sisters protectively, as she continued to ramble on about nothing.

"Hmmm?" He said smiling at her. She blushed a little and pulled back, still holding his hands. "C'mon! Let's play kiss catch."

Kiss catch.

Kaname had heard of the silly mortal game and turned away so his sister wouldn't see him roll his eyes. Running away he listened to his sister's counting and then ran for real as she chased after him. She was fast, even at only ten years old, and almost caught him twice by accident. Eventually though, the pure blood princess tired and grabbed Idou who had been to busy looking at the skies. She grabbed his face and kissed him on the lips. Pulling back she yelled, "Kiss catch!" And so the game continued. After a while it semed every one had had a go at being _it_. Every one except Kaname, who refused to be caught on principle. He kept finding himself looking at Zero and the boy looked back at him unblinking.

Yukki must have noticed.

She turned and smiled at the vampire hunter.

"Yukki…" He said warningly.

"I'm not gonna do anything..." Yukki said walking towards Zero. Kaname didn't have to be a pure blood vampire to smell the lie.

* * *

Zero narrowed his eyes as the little vampire approached him.

"What?"

"Hi Zero. I'm Yukki!"

He bowed stiffly. "Princess Yukki."

She gigged.

"You don't have to be so formal! How old are you?"

Zero contemplated ignoring her. Why did she need to know that?

"Fourteen." He said.

"Oh! You're as old as brother!" she clapped. "Zero-kun. Do you want to play with me?"

"No."

"But Zero…"

"No."

"ZERO!"

"No."

She pouted, "Zero…"

"No." Zero said indifferent to her puppy eyes. "Why do you wanna play?"

"Because!" She stamped her foot and then seemed to think of something. "Zero. You have to look after us. But that would be harder if we went in the woods, right?"

Zero nodded.

"Well….we're gonna go play in the woods."

"Ah"-

"And if you don't come and play you won't be bal to fufill your duties watching us!"

Zero narrowed his eyes at the little girl. Vampires are sooooooooo evil, he thought. How can such a cute little bundle be so filled of evil? He shook his head and said, "fine."

"YAY!" yukki said standing on her tiptoes and pressing her lips to his. "Then Zero. You're it."

* * *

This was silly. Zero ran through the forest tracking the vampire she had been watching the whole of that day. They were all pretty good, but now he used this to test his skills as a hunter. He went for one vampire. Kaname.

He found the dark haired boy reclining against a tree, smiling apparently at nothing. Zero dropped down behind him soundlessly and approached Kaname. He was aware of the rules and this didn't deter him. True. Kissing the vampire prince wasn't high on his list of things he wanted to do today, but he wasn't completely revolted by the thought. He approached the boy silently, watching him sigh. He was a hairs breath away when he circled his arms around the other boy's waist.

"Yukki?" Kaname said smiling and turning in Zero's arms.

Zero just barely recognised the shock in Kanames eyes before he closed his own and leant forward to kiss him. He felt the other boy struggle to get free but he held him close, pulling him so they were pressed together form lips to toes. Zero had never kissed a boy before, so he did so tentatively. Lightly brushing his lips against kaname's a few times before opening his mouth and deepening that kiss. His tongue found the other boys and Kaname stopped trying to struggle out. Instead kissing him back till they were fighting for dominance. Kaname felt the other boys tongue wonder through his mouth and moaned inwardly, pressing his hips forward. His hands ran around to encircle the other boy's waist, mirroring Zero. Was this what kissng felt like? His hands ran up Zero's back, feeling the smooth texture of the boys jacket. More. His body ached for more. Zero broke free first, breathing heavily and his face was flushed with heat. He waited till his voce could be trusted before stepping back and letting his arms drop. "Kiss catch, Kaname." He ran.

* * *

Kanamae watched the boy run away and was filled with a strange feeling of loss. He thought about going after him. That was what his body longed to do, he felt it as soon as the other boy pressed his lips to his. That kiss…

He fingered his lips thoughtfully. This was not over. He glared into the forest.

"I'm not going to let you go Zero."

* * *

Yukki was surprised to see Zero standing in the middle of the field, arms crossed.

"Zero? Zero you're supposed to play!" The dark haired vampire said stamping her foot angrily. Zero only looked at her.

"I did play with you."

"Oh? Who did you get?"

Zero pointed behind her at the other vampires walking out of the forest. Yukki looked among them to see who he had gotten. "Who, Zero?" Yukki said turning her head form one side to the other.

"Him…" zero said pointing at Kaname.

* * *

Kaname saw Zero ponting at him and blushed. Yukki stood beside him and ran at him. "Kaname!" She shrieked happily. "Did he get you?"

Kaname nodded, then looked up and glared at the other boy. "Yes."

"YAY!" She clapped. "Then next time we all play, Kaname, you're in."

Kaname couldn't help it, he looked at Zero and blushed again.

* * *

"Zero. You're being sent on another rmission." The boy nodded once.

"Where?"

"The details are in your corrospondance." Zero nodded again and took the manilla folder offered to him. "I expect you to go to your room an d pack. A car will arrive to take you to the airport." Zero signed the hunter salute before leaving.

And as he walked to his own room to pack he couldn't help thinking about the young vampire boy he would be leaving. Kaname….

He shook his head. No doubt he would never see the vampire boy again.

* * *

**Shrugs. It's a prologue. what else am is Supposed to say? review. It gets very non-innocent form here so if you're not into lemonade goodness dont read. First attempt at this sort of shiznit so player dont hate. Any flaming will be met with highly abusive flame thrower/Vin Diesle type action. Warnig: Swearing, yaoi, probably confuzzling. What evs.**

**Review if you think Yukki should go die in a corner quietly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So you got to chapter one huh, well that must mean you like lemonade. So, just so you aint confuzzled, this is four years later. Aas you'll soon learn. And Zero's made the whole change from preety boy to sexy vamp. Woo hoo. Go Zero. Take it off.**

**And is finally returninng to the Academy. Some kinkiness ensues. Embarresing moments, mostly on Zero's part. Sorry Zero**

**Zero: That's okay, I'm sexy. I can deal with it.**

**Author: Well Zero. You're being very grown up about this. How about me and you...**

**Kaname: Excuse me?**

**Author: Well fuck. Never mind then...**

* * *

Chapter 1

Zero's POV

The airport terminal had been loud and busy. Zero settled into his seat with grace, enjoying the perks of first class accommodation. This would be his first time returning to Japan since he was fourteen, and a lot had changed in those four years. He felt the urge to press his hand to his neck and repressed it through sheer force of will. When he had left, he had gone as a full mortal vampire hunter. He was still a vampire hunter, but he was no longer fully mortal. Sighing as he remembered the pure blood woman's fangs in his neck, just thinking about that incident made him irate and damn right gloomy. Clicking his fingers to signal one of the many flight attendants, he wasn't surprised when a leggy blonde in dark mascara appeared at his elbow. She blinked rapidly and said in a purring contralto, "Yes, sir? What can I do for you?"

She smiled a slow smile that said the list of things she was willing to do for him extended a lot longer than he thought polite. He replied by leaning forward and saying, "water. Please."

She smiled back and ran to fetch it. The association leader had told him not to eat mid flight but fuck him. He was starving and this bad mood wasn't helping. When the blond came back with his water he had just found the blood tablets in his pocket and was doing a bad job of trying not to look absolutely _thirsty. _He couldn't tell if it was turbulence, clumsiness or cluelessnes on her part but suddenly she was falling forward and pouring that water on his crotch. He pulled back, aghast, and she crawled forward on her hands and knees, grabbing a napkin and trying to mop his soaking pants. "I am so sorry…" she said moving so he stared right down her cleavage. In his head, behind all the parts that were screaming for him to tell this lady to fuck off, he mentally discarded the chance that this had been accidental. This was found true when she looked up with that same slow smile on her lips, her hands still on the Zipper of his pants. "I think we have some pants in the bathroom if you want to change."

So now he was hungry, angry, and wet. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her up to standing position. "After you."

Zero didn't waist time in pretences. As soon as they entered the bathroom, he turned around and locked the door. "Sir?" He turned to se her sitting on the bathroom counter, with her legs crossed. He growled and moved forward, forcefully spreading her legs so he could stand between them. He pushed her skirt back, and ran his hands up over her attendant blazer, before pulling it off her and throwing it on the floor. She moaned happily and scooted closer against him as his lips found hers. Her mouth tasted like peppermint and red liquorice. As he continued to devour her form the mouth down his hands circled around her waist and ran up the material of her blouse to find her naked back. He felt her shiver and arch against him. Pulling her sweet little mouth back so she could pant. She smiled, a quick lusty smile that had him straining against the front of hid jeans. Growling, his hands reached up her back so he could find her bra and snapped it off. He pulled the blouse and bra over her one head in one movement so she was bare from the waist up. He lowered his mouth to one nipple and began making little rough movements, eliciting a shower of little panting sounds from her. He tweaked the other one with his fingers and then changed position. He pulled back slowly and kissed her gain, fully, before sticking two of his fingers in her mouth. She obliged beautifully, taking his hand in hers and licking his fingers Sucking them and biting them, He pulled them out and she moaned pitifully, a moan that turned into a cry, when he then set those fingers between her legs. She was so wet. She lay back and moaned as he began stroking her intimately through the fabric of her panties, before pulling the sopping cotton material of off her and throwing them off.

She cried out when she came the first and second time.

"Please." She said leaning up in her elbows. She grabbed at his belt and undid it with shaking fingers. "Lay back" Zero said hoarsely. He unzipped himself and pulled down his drawers, slipping his hard member out of the cotton prison. She watched him with widening, lust fuelled eyes. "So big."

He nodded and pressed the tip of himself into her. Watching her writhe as he moved, till he was sheathed to the hilt. He waited till he was in before pulling her towards him and moving, in and out, in and out. He brought her screaming to the edge of ecstacy. God she was so tight. He was close when he punctured her neck and drank form her, and that brought them both over.

Afterwards he set her on the floor of the bathroom stall, clothes beside her, and dressed. He had fed, and the plane was landing soon.

He stepped out of the plane, still smelling faintly of sex and peppermint. So what. He was now full and sated if only for a little bit, nether satisfaction lasted long and the times were actually getting shorter with his descending to a level E vampire. He wasn't surprised when he saw the black car waiting for him. He was surprised however to see who was in it.

"Kiryu Zero."

"Kaname?"

* * *

Kaname's POV

He looked the same. Older, taller, but with that same gorgeous silver hair and that same distrustful look. One thing had definitely changed though. Zero was a vampire. He smelt like blood and sex and that was different when the smell I usually associated him with was rain and pine needles. But this wasn't four years a go and of course he was different. He looked at me differently too. Like he wanted to, but wasn't sure if, he could ask me questions. I smiled at this. "Get in Zero. I won't bite."

He slid into the chair next to me, still untrusting. Based on his heart rate and coloring, he had recently fed and probably fucked. Who I didn't know nor care, really. Because now he was here I planned on making the little silver haired boy mine, eternally.

"So Zero. How was your flight?"

"Fine. I guess."

"Should I even ask the name of the woman you gained sustenance from?"

He stiffened and lace dhis hands in his lap, mumbling. "What does it matter?"

"I didn't know the association allowed you to feed off civilians. Or are you still dealing with your hunger?" He hung his head in equal shame and anger. I expect being scolded by a blood sucker must have had him in dire straights. But whatever the cause, I couldn't help it. He was blushing fiercely and that I found absolutely cute.

"Driver." I said, and we were off. He didn't attempt to speak to me after that and I contented myself with reading his emotions.

Shame. Anger. Lust. For me, oh how sweet. Blood lust. Pain. Discomfort. I drank him up as we drove, loving the way his emotions changed in the briefest of seconds.

* * *

Zero's POV

God some one shoot me. "Zero?" Just the sound of his voice and I was straining against my jeans with an uncomfortable and familiar ache kneading between my legs. What the fuck was with this? I felt my fangs elongate and had to nod to respond. If I said anything now I'd bloody fucking lisp.

"Zero. Zero what's wrong?" I felt the smirk in those words. God damnit. I'd never felet this crazed in all life. VEen after I'd been turned I hadn't wanted to do ump on something this bad, and after I had just fed. Was this because he was a pure blood? Or was I descending to a level E faster than I cared to admit?

"Zero?' I felt his long fingers touch and pull my face so I had to look at him. His dark hair curled and frame dhis face so perfectly it had me leaning itn ohis touh, picturing kissing those red, red li-

Fuck! I pulled back, cursing myself. So what. My vampire urges suddenly made me gay? Well fuck that. I stared admnantly out of the window and didn't move until we stopped. He got out of the car and held a hand out to me, which I, in my stupidity, took. As soon as we touched I felt the heat rush through me and I was reminded of a time when we were younger. And foolish, and we kissed. Oh god. I fel tmyslef hardening for the second time in this mans presence and dropped his hand like it was hot and the cop sirens were close. He smirked at me like he could read my thoughts.

Bastard vamp, I'd kill him before long. "Where are we?" I said looking at the stone giant in front of us.

"Welcome to Cross Academy." Kaname said purring in my ear, aiming things low in my body tighten, "welcome home."

The silver haired beauty and the dark haired prince walke din to he moon dorm. One trying to blatantly ignore the other, and failing valiantly. The other simply amused byt his. Kaname lead the way to Zero's room and opened the door for him. Zero who had not been born yesterday, glared at Kaname.

"what?" kaname said smiling.

"I don't trust you. Like, at all."

"I assure you there is nothing more harmfull than perhaps a bad taste in interior decorating within." Zero still distrusted the vampire but he walked in and flipped on the light. True to his word the only thing wrong with the room was the black and white décor. God. This was just to…cliché.

"Kaname." Zero turned to find Kaname right behind him and he jumped back, heat flushing his face. What was with this vamp that had him acting l ike a girl all a sudden? "thanks. I guess. For….you know."

Kaname nodded and said, smiling. "Good night Zero. I'll see you tomorrow. There are those who would love to meet you again." He left.

* * *

Zero lay in bed to hot and flustered for his own good. God what was wrong with him? He couldn't fall asleep, no mater how hard he tried. All he could think about was Kaname, that cocky bastard. He remembered that one time when they were younger. They had kissed. He remembered the feel of Kaname's lips brushing his own and pictured them moving lower. Down his neck, his chest, lower…

God, this wasn't helping at all. He looked down at the bastard member throbbing between his legs begging for release. It said, _do it. You know you want too._

Submitting to this, one of his basest urges, he felt himself and hissed through his teeth as he conjured images of the dark haired vampire. He couldn't believe he was doing this. Arching his hips he began pumping himself, thinking about his dark hair, his smile, his flashing eyes as he leant over him and claimed his lips. His long probing fingers. God. He continued to jerk himself, panting and writhing, till he was moving in a fevered dance between pain and pleasure. All the time he imagined Kaname. Kaname. Kaname. "Kaname!" He gasped that word as he came, in a pure moment of shame riddled bliss.

* * *

On the other side of the wall Kaname closed his book and smiled. Of course he had been surprised when he heard the grunting, hissing, panting sounds. But that last cry, was perhaps the most surprising. Closing his book he thought about, yes, he was that cruel. He knocked on the wall between their rooms and said, "Good night Zero."

Silence. Returnig to his own bed, Kaname chuckled darkly to the feelings of shame, anger and returning lust he was getting form the other side of the wall.

* * *

**Okay. Hands up. Who thinks Kaname is a sexy bastard?**

**Author: (raises hand)**

**Zero: (raises hand) (gets smile from Kaname) (Blushes)**

**Auhtor: Don't give in Zero! Be strong.**

**Kaname: I don't know what you-**

**Author: Fuck up and od my disclaimer!**

**Kaname: (still smiling at Zero) fine. Witch fang does not own Vampire knigh. Bcause if she did I would have Zero unde rme now, panting.**

**Author: I NEVER SAID THAT! (Runs after kaname with an axe)**

**Reveiw if you think Kaname should go back and murder the blonde at the airport.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So hello again. Thank you to all the people who reveiewed. You's are all rather cool. Um, Lili974wolf, I have no idea what language that is but I'm guessing you gave me a positive review. i don't know mate. Lunarina, fuck yeah, Yukki is completely evil and you should, i think, learn mor about hte evil chic in this chapter. Jiggary, yup, Kaname=sexy bastard in any language. So thanks again peoples. Zero?**

**Zero: Huh? What? I wasn't doing-**

**Author: Were you making eyes at Kaname?**

**Zero: No!  
**

**Author: Yeah...right.**

**Kaname: He can't help it. I am attractive.**

**Author: Fuck off Kaname. Do my disclaimer.**

**Kaname: Oh fine. witch fang doesn't own this. Because if she did, Zero would be my sex slave.**

**Author: (aims shot gun)**

* * *

Chapter Two

Zero's POV

That bastard. Zero tried to avoid Kaname all day but the vampire just wouldn't be ditched! And he kept looking at him with that smug, I-know-what-you-did look. Bastard. Zero blushed to his knees and looked away. This is way to embarrassing.

He was very pointedly ignoring Kaname when he felt a breeze tickle his neck. A hot, cinnmon like breeze, that's NOT a breeze! "Zero?"

He turned to feel Kaname's breath hot on his face. "What?"

"There are people here to see you."

"Fuck off. I'm not in the mood for your twisty hoo doo magicky shit."

Kaname smiled and whispered, "You were last night." Zero blushed and stood, glaring. "Fuck up, okay? And I'll go meet your friends."

Kaname smiled a toothy smile, not such a good thing when you're a vampire. "Done."

* * *

Kaname' POV

He watched the tantalizing silver haired boy walk, smiling. Finally he was going to have the boy the way he had always wanted him. They walked together, Kaname leading, towards the clear expanse of green. "Do you recognise it?"

"Yeah." Zero said shrugging.

"Really? The you know what comes next right?"

A girl a little younger than him appeared with other vampires. He recognised them as the children he had been forced to play with form all those years a go. No way. He looked at Kaname, giving him a, you-gotta-be-kidding-me look.

Kaname only smiled.

"Is this him?"

"Hi zero!" Yukki said clapping. "I'm so glad we can play again."

"This is…strange. Hey look."

"What."

"A butterfly…"

"Ooooh…"

Kaname turned around and put his hands over his eyes. He started to count.

The vampires ran.

"Are you going to run?"

"No. This is pointless."

Kaname shrugged and continued counting. "Fine. Stay here and let me molest you."

Zero balked and ran into the forest. Kaname smiled. "Seven, eight, nine, ten."

He smiled. The game was on.

Kaname could have caught any of them, so they were under no misapprehension. If Kaname wanted to catch you, he would. They also knew who he would be after so they didn't pretend to play, only wait. Only Zero thought he had a chance of not getting caught. He ran and when he thought he saw a good hiding place, in the hollow of a tree, he ran towards it. What he didn't expect to find was, groaning? Yukki held Shikki to her and kissed him. When she saw him she smiled. "Go away Zero! You're gonna get us caught!"

"Aren't you like fourteen? That's pretty sick you know Shikki. Aren't you like 18? That's statutory rape you know."

The red head shrugged. "She's a princess, I can't refuse her."

Yukki smiled at him. "That's right." She kissed him again and Zero ran away form her, thinking what he had thought when had first met the little vampire. Evil. Pure evil. Note to self, stay away form crazy chic.

Kaname tracked the boy through the woods, smiling. When he finally stopped to catch his breath, Kaname jumped down. He crept behind him, mirroring Zero's movements form years a go. He slid his arms around the other boys waist and felt him stiffen. Zero laughed. "Yukki" He said turning. He locked eyes with the other man.

"Well…now what? Now that you have me?"

Kaname smiled and replied by leaning forward and kissing him. There was no hesitation to this kiss. No doubt. Kaname kissed him like he had every right to do it. His lips moved down so he could grab the boy's lower lip and play with it. Nibbling, licking. Zero groaned and entwined his fingers in Kaname's hair. Loving and hating the cold press of the vampire in front of him. He hadn't felt so good…ever.

Later he could agonise over whether he was gay or straight. Whether he had feelings for Kaname or whether this was just another affect of the vampirism. Right now though all he could think about was kissing Kaname. His tongue dancing in the other boys mouth, and then laying butterfly kisses on his lips, cheek and jaw. Kaname responded by dragging the shirt out of Zero's pants and running his hands over the exposed skin of his stomach. He was so good. So very good. He felt the boy's erection sticking into his leg and was almost brought to relieve him of it. But, he thought, that would end the game. He pulled back, and then kissed Zero again. This boy was like blood, he flowed through your veins and made you crave more instantly. Kaname reeled himself in. "Kiss catch" he whispered against the silver haired boys lips.

Then he was off, leaving Zero with a flushed face and hard, (pun intended, of course) problem to deal with.

Damnnit.

* * *

Zero's POV

Damn that bastard. Afterwards, Zero had gone to school with thoughts of Kaname filing his head. That kiss. God damnit. He wanted to do it again. He admitted to himself he wanted to do a lot more than just kiss. So what? He was gay now? Fine, fuck, he didn't care. He was becoming less rational, and he blamed that on Kaname.

Kanem was like cigarettes. It was bad for you but you needed it once you had tried it once. Just once, and you were addicted. In fact that was the perfect description of what he was feeling at the moment. Addicted. The bastard.

Zero was distracted all through his classes and hungry. At lunch he grabbed some blood tablets and a glass of water. The artificial blood nothing like the real thing but it was a good enough substitute. It quenched the hunger that drove him insane. Now if something would quench the other hunger…

Kiss Catch.

So he was in, huh? Those were the rules right? And who said when the game ended? He smiled.

* * *

Kaname's POV

It had taken all of his restraint to let the boy go and turn away, but he loved the feel of Zeros eyes on him. Loved the feel of lust emanating form the boy. All through the day he had felt the boys feelings, his unrestrained lust, and then suddenly it had…calmed. That was the only word for it. Around lunch it had calmed. He was affronted. Almost offended and very curious. When he looked at Zero he still blushed, but their was a tirade of emotions now. An anticipatory waitng. For what?

* * *

Zero's POV

I have been very nice and good. I have not told Kaname to fuck off, even when I really wanted to. I have not given him any indication of what I am going to do.

Zero waited till late at night, two am, before he got up from his bed and padded barefoot towards his window. He was wearing his pajama bottoms and nothing else so when he opened the window, the cold air hit him full in the chest. He wavered and took a hissing breath in. Then, walking into the night, he looked around. Kanme's room had a balcony and he leapt to it easily. He prayed he had been lucky, and Kaname had left his balcony doors open. Yes! He opened and closed the door quietly behind him, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness of Kaname's room .The dark was almost liquid, it forced its way down his throat and made him choke on silence. Floating across the fleece carpet he approached the bed and tried to decipher the sleeping form of Kaname. He slept on his side, one hand flung outward, hand crooked as if calling. He mumbled something in his sleep and smiled. Proabably dreaming something lewd, Zero thought staring at him. He was so harmless like this. So fragile. He leant down and pressed his lips gently against the other vampires, softly.

"Kiss Catch."

Kaname smiled against their pressed lips and grabbed Zero by the waist, pulling him into bed. "Cheater." Kaname said snuggling into Zero's back. He pulled up his legs so they were spooned against each other form head to toe. Zero gasped.

"I didn't!"

kaname kissed his neck. "Yes you did."

Zero shuddered. "No one told me the rules," He said weakly, chewing on his bottom lip as Kaname continued to kiss him.

Kaname whispered against the back of Zero's neck. "The rules are, your opponent has to look you in the eyes before you kiss them."

Zero felt the expectant silence and turned so they were facing each other. He leant forward and kissed him very careful before pulling back. "Kiss catch."

Kaname smiled. He kissed him back. "kiss catch".

They continued like that, with slow, gentle kisses until Zero had to shake his head, he was so dizzy. "Kaname…"

"You're it Zero."

"Kaname I…" He looked up and was caught by the feel of Kaname's blood. He was thirsty. So thirsty. He felt what he always seemed to feel when ever he was with Kaname. A strong urge to be with him. Always. He burrowed his face in Kaname's shoulder, ashamed and confused by all these new feelings. He wanted Kaname. His blood. His body. Everything. Was this a level E vampire simply responding to a higher vampire or….what? He didn't know. He felt two fingrs lift his chin up, forcing him to look up at the dark haired vampire. "Zero?"

He couldn't stand it. "Kiss catch." Zero said, placing a kiss on Kaname's neck. He licked the skin there, circled it wit his lips and his tongue. He felt Kaname sigh a moment before he sunk his teeth it, piercing that perfect white skin.

* * *

Kaname's POV

He felt so good. Even while he was drinking my blood, draining me, I felt myself hardening and it made me dizzy. He pulled back, my blood staining his lips crimson, and returned to my neck, licking the excess. When he pulled up he wiped his mouth with his sleeve, eyes shame filled. But those weren't the eyes I wanted to see. Where was the boy who had stolen my first kiss? Where was the boy I had fallen in love with four years a go? I brought him down to me. It was my turn to be it, and I kissed him fully, relishing the taste of my own blood. I moved down his chest, licking hot little circles down his chest. He groaned and reached back, his hands grasping at the sheets as I continued downward. Sucking and biting his nipples, I felt his hardening member and moved further down, tracing imaginary letters over his hips. I spelt, "MINE".

"Please…." He said gasping out. I smiled against his leg and he moaned.

"Please what?"

"Kaname you bastard!" He spat out, "please…"

I moved down, taking his member in my hand and laying feather light kisses across its length. Licking him form his base to his tip and then running my thumb over the slit, I soon had him moaning my name. "kaname….kanme, kanme…"

Relenting, I took him in my mouth and sucked, Long hard, then shallow and fast strokes. Until he was bucking beneath me. "say my name…" I said whispering over his length. "Ka…"

I lowered my head down one more time so I could take him in completely. He came, screaming my name, "Kaname!"

The feel of him sliding down my throat was not unpleasant. It wasn't blood, so there was no sustenance in it, but there was something almost attractive about this. After licking him clean, an activity that brought little shudders form him, I travelled back up his body, a smile on my lips. This is what I had always wanted.

He smiled goofily at me. How cute.

"Kaname…"

"kiss catch Zero." I said, laying two butterfly kisses on his eyelids. He smiled and turned on his side, falling to sleep. Sighing, I waited till he was asleep before taking him in my arms and returning him to his room. I had taken a chance in letting him have my blood. I didn't know whether my blood would dull the edge of his longing, if this is truly just an effect of the vamparisim, or would this increase his own lust for me. I was betting on the second one, if only because I hoped the emotions spiralling within him were his own. I wanted him so badly.

And it was a sorrow that I felt, thinking that I might have to give him up.

"Come get me Zero….You're it."

I didn't say the things that were in my head._ You're it for me Zero. So please come get me._

* * *

**Awwww...who's a sexy bastard? You are. You are, Kaname. So how was that? And whta do you think? Is he in la-la-love with Kaname or is this jsut a vamp thing. I don't know. Zero. Do you think this is true love?**

**Zero: What? Me? With that bastard? Fuck no!**

**Author: Are you sure? After that?**

**Zero: (Blushes)**

**Kaname: He is so cute. Hey Zzero. Come here for a second...**

**Author: No! Don't listen to him!**

**Review if you think Zero should bitch slap kaname, the manipulating bastard. **

**Kaname: Aand then kiss him better**

**Author: Fuck off, would you?**


	4. Chapter 4

**So who loves me? huh? yeah, you do. I know you do. **

**Zero: I did!**

**Kaname: (shrugs) I was to busy loving...someone else.**

**Zero: (blushes)**

**Okay. That's nough cute for you tow. Kaname, back to your cage. Go.**

**Kaname: (bows) Good bye Zero. Witch fang does not own any of this. Je'taime Zero.**

**Author: Don't wave to him Zero. Do. Not. Wave.**

**Zero:(Hastilly lowers hand)**

Zero's POV

I woke up, blushing as I remembered. That bastard had gotten me again. So I was "it", AGAIN! Still, a part of me was a little bit pleased. I was it. So the game was still on.

Zero stretched, loving that ache that had settled below his waist. It was almost a need, a craving that begged to be satisfied. He felt at his teeth to wonder if this new longing brought out his other hunger. Strangely, his teeth remained normal, if rather white. Standing, he went to the bathroom to shower. He wasn't sure on his plans to ensnare the dark haired vampire, but he could work that out later. Kaname, that smug bastard was going to scream his name whether he wanted to or not. He got out of the shower and was about to put on his usual black and white attire when an idea occurred. Every thing here was so monochromatic, so modern and chic. Smiling, he grabbed on a piar of black pants. He was going to throw them out, they were now too small. They hugged every line of his body in a way that he had previously abhorred, but now couldn't care less about. In two days his priorites ahd changed completely. He pondered that while he slid on the bright red crimson top and shrugged don the black jacket. Hadn't he always been cool, untouchable? What about that bastard Kaname had him reaching for his belt instead of his gun?

It wasn't the vampire thing.

His blood was attractive and he loved the way it tasted, like sin in a bottle, but he also just loved-

He shut the door on that particular train station. Loved? Where di he find that washe dup expression of hallamark?

No. This wasn't about love, surely. This was about lust, pure and simple. So why did a small art of the vampire hunter find it so hard to believe those words?

* * *

Zero walked down the double staircase smiling. He didn't put his hand on the rail, thought it would look a little girly. Instead he settled of letting his thumbs hand in the hooks of his jeans and smiled when the vampires turned to look at him. He walked past the staring kaname, in his head rejoicing, and walked straight into the kitchen. As a vampire he no longer needed to eat, but he was bored and he needed something to do while he waited for Kaname.

He didn't have to wait long.

The dark haired vampire appeared behind him, arms sliding around his waist, pressing his back to Kaname's front. He whispered itn zero's ear, chickling,

"You know we can't eat anymore?"

"And? I can still cook. I'll give it to…" He gestured vaguely, "someone."

"Hmmm?" Kaname said nuzzling the back of Zero's neck.

"Yeah. And I- can you stop that?"

"Why?" kaname laughed into his hair, sending shudders up Zero's spine.

"It's distracting." He turned so they were pressed flush against each other. "I thought I was it anyway?"

Kaname nodded, leaning forwards to capture zero's lips. Zero smiled and pulled out of the vampires embrace at the last second.

"Do you like this shirt?" Zero said suddenly. He took off the jacket to expose the loud crimson material. It was striking against his paler than pale skin.

Kaname smiled, amusement and impatience held in a glance. "yes. It's delectable."

Zero smiled. "Yeah? You should check out the back of it." And with that walked away down the corridor.

* * *

Kaname's POV

The little brat! How dare he play with me! Kaname glared into the middle distance and took the opportunity to try and corner the silver haired male every chance he got. But there were rules. KAname couldn't just kiss him, Zero had to do it. And the little hunter was doing a remarkably good job at avoiding that one thing.

Kaname was almost strung taut by the boys resistance and was contemplating just tying him up and doing what he wished to do when Zero came to his bedroom. Smiling.

The imp. What nerve, what courage he must have.

* * *

It as near dawn, and whatever revenge fun Kaname was planning would have to be altered for that. Zero padded into his room on baefeet, wearing only that delectable red shirt and a pair of black satin boxers.

"Really Zero. Do you have no fear for your virtue?"

Zero shrugged, and knelt at the foot of the bed, between Kaname's legs.

"Why fear something I offer freely?" Kaname's breath hitche din his throat as he fet the boy lean up and kiss his neck, his jaw. Licking and kissing his way up till their lips met. Kaname groaned, unable to contain himself anymore, he grabbed the boy by his waist and pulled him up so he fell on top of him. Zero worked quickly, straddling Kaname and pinning his hands above his head. He breathed in fine, mist filled gasps.

"Kaname…."

The boy said bending down to kiss him, wriggling his hips a little so his hard length was pressed into Kaname's thingh. Kaname responded eagerlsy, bucking u nderneath him so Zero pulled back with a hiss, his eyes filling with lust.

Zero smiled again and leant back, his lips hovering above KAname's wit an almost painful anticipatin. "Kiss catch."

* * *

Faster than he could see and the boy was of fhim, running out of the rom, and slamming the door. Kaname sat up, confused and suddenly angry. That little imp.

He heard the boy giggling on the other side of the wall and glared at it, boring holes in his side. "I thought you said you'd offer it freely?" He said, not even trying to keep the rage out of his voice. He heard the boy laughing again.

"And I do. But not tonight."

Kaname growled low in his throat and swore quietly. "You'll pay for this, dearly. My little hunter."

Zero sighed. "Yeah, yeah. Good night Kaname."

Kaname growled again, incensed now, in more ways than one.

**Kaname: (glares at every one from his corner. Pouts)**

**I'd tell him to stop. I really would. If he wasn't so attractive doing it.**

**Zero: (looks longingly at Kaname)**

**Author: Resist, Zero. RESIST.**

**Zero: Uh...yes ma'm.**

**Author: (rolls eyes) You're a bad influence (to Kaname)**

**Kanae: (Smiles.) I know.**

**Bastard.**

**Reveiew if Zero deserves a fricken party (and you'd be willing to supply the wine) for fially pulling one off over that smug bastard.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Haha! I am awesome.**

**Sorry, I just had dtot get that out of the way. Okay, so we have another chapter darlings. Yippee. I suppose that's the emo equivelant of ughhhh...(enthusiastic hair flick).**

**Kaname: I'm sure you're exxagerating.**

**Author: (Goes and pulls three random guys off the side of the road like a gazelle like ninja) So let's see. One, skinny jeans. Two, pink shirts. Three, hair flick. (all guys simultaniously hair flick).**

**Kaname: They seem...adequate.**

**Author: (Harbours grudge) Zero! Kaname thinks other guys are adequate!  
**

**Zero: What? (comes in blushing) I- I... (sad look)**

**Kaname: (glares at me. Runs after Zero)**

**Author: (Calls out after Kaname!) Do my disclaimer, as you run in those...are those tight pants?**

**Kaname: Witch fang is a terrible person who, despite that, does not own Vampire knight. **

* * *

Chapter four:

Zero's POV

I woke up, smiling to myself. I didn't know my plan would work so well, but now here was the difficult part. Avoiding Kaname. Something made harder by the fact that the bastard never seemed to sleep and always knew where I was. It was five a clock and he was trying to sneak out of his room. He looked down the hall and then down the other way when the dark haired vampire appeared before him. Smiling.

Zero jumped back instinctively, feeling the radiating menace coming form Kaname's body.

"Kaname…" He almost choked on the other mans aura.

"Ah…" Kaname said taking this as an invitation to come in. Zero fought the urge to run for his gun pressed under his pillow. So what if he was a little bit gay now, the hunter urges died hard and besides. A little physical wasn't enough to make him rethink his opinion on Kaname right. I mean the man was just using him, right?

As he stared into those now swimming crimson eyes, the answer he sought for was not the one he found.

"Kaname I-"

"Zero." Kanmae's tone was sharp and to the point.

"Yes?"  
"Will you…"

Zero wondered if he had pushed things to far with the boy. And whether or not if he was going to go for his gun, fail to get there, and die.

Kaname swallowed.

Oh well, Zero thought, it was good well it lasted.

_I never told him I lo-_

"Will you go out with me? Tonight?"

Zero had been mentally prepared for death but not, not for _this._ He fell backwards, eyes closing.

* * *

Kaname's POV

Perhaps I should have waited?

Well there's no matter to it now. I have asked and, when he regained conciseness, I took his fervent nodding for a yes. Delightful. I was beyond raptures, because I have decided to kick the game up a notch. Oh, my little hunter. If only you knew that the maze you shift through, the race you run, it is not against me. I'm the one holding the whistle. Kaname practically skipped through the rest of the day, radiating a sweet benevolence that had the other vampires practically quaking. A content Kaname was always well received, but a _happy _Kaname was, well, terrifying. It is in extreme and sad cases that a man brought up within a cold family will only ever expect thus. And when confronted with honest unguarded affection, will be confused, angered and terrified in equal measure. A group of vampires so used to a sly, cool civility with a undercurrent of genius. Faced with what seemed like genuine congeniality. They practically jumped on chairs when he entered a room.

It was with a hungry anticipation that he awaited the last half hour to seven. And it was at the very tick that he appeared inside Zero's room. How he got there, is not to be questioned.

"Zero?"

He looked and found no one, but was relived to find the silver haired boy coming out of the shower. Dressed, hair slightly damp smelling like peach and jasmine shampoo. Kaname longed to bathe in that glorious scent but withheld himself, smiling.

Zero jumped. "how did you get here."

Kaname literally waved away the question. "Are you ready? We have a reservation."

"because I'm sure I locked that door."

"Really?" Kaname said blinking slowly. "I didn't notice."

Zero frowned, went to the door and tried to open it. Kaname, very discreetly, flicked his wrist. The door swung open.

"huh." Zero said staring at the door.

"See. You must have left it open."

"yeah." Zero said looking back at him. "Only I'm sure the door swung inward before."

Kaname made an exasperated sound. "Are we going? Or do I have to tie you up?"

"Fine. Fine." Zero said, throwing up his hands. "Just let me grab a belt. I think I left it in the bathroom."

When he was gone, Kaname took the time to smile and, with another delicat flick of his wrist, closed the door. Remembering to place it so it swung inwards next time.

Shoddy work, days a go he would have been able to remember that. This was certainly having its affect on him. But didn't his parents caution that love would? And in the most amazing ways? He imagined they had pictured his sister Yukki as the object of his affections. But Yukki was distant, aloof, and uninterested. Spoilt.

He saw how the others avoided her stare and shudder at her touch. Why wouldn't anyone approach him on her? What was she doing to them?

He dropped the subject as Zero again came out.

He looked splendid. "Are we going?' Zero said blushing.

"Yes. Is this your first date with a man?"

Zero blushed further.

* * *

Kaname had chosen a dinner date at a scarcely known resturaunt. Zero had expected a really regal, oppressively fine place, but the Mexican joint Kaname chose was….unexpected. And way better than Zero hoped. "I have decided…" Kaname said making Zero jump in his chair, "To kick the game up a notch."

Zero gave him wide, scared eyes. "I- what do you mean?"

Kaname smiled. "Kiss catch is too easy. So how about this. You have to, from now on…" He grabbed Zero's hand in his. All of a sudden, a flash sprung up between them and Zero pulled back with a jolt. On his left hand a sudden blooming black rose appeared. " You must kiss the rose that appears on the other persons skin."

Zero blushed as Kaname took his hand and pressed it to his lips. The sensationw as slow and gentle. When he pulled back, Zero watched, still blushing, as the rose dissapeard. He looked at Kaname. "Where is it?"  
Kaname smiled. "You'll just have to look won't you?"

Zero blushed but didn't have a chance to say what was on his mind. Justt hen the waitress came, expecting their orders.

Zero ordered a chicken tortilla and Kaname ordered the same. For dessert, Kaname said, giving him a long slow look that traced his body. "Why don't we go home?"

Zero nodded. It was just a game. Just a game he was playing. So why did his heart ebat faster when he grabbed Kaname's hand. Hwy did he want to smooth his hands over Kanames hips and wake up lost in his embrace? God. This was so…confusing.

"Zero?"

"Kaname." Zero looked up. Kaname was so beautiful and-

_Get out Zero! Goddamn, this is not a game! OR it's not one you can win at least!_

"Zero?"

"Let's go home, Kaname."

* * *

**That about wraps it up, kids. See you for our next installment.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five:

Zero's POV

They barely made it through the doors before he pushed him against the door, locking it and kissing him in one motion. His hands were shaking badly form repressed lust and he fumbled with Kaname's buttons.

"Zero…" Kaname said, and his name of the vampires tongue sent him almost mad. He pressed his hips into the other boys, loving the tension between them while he continued to kiss the raven head. Kaname didn't stay complacent though. And in a few moments they were back to that battle of dominance.

Zero fought this time, not because he wanted to win exactly, but because he wanted to fight. And fight Kaname. The bastard made him want to cut the pure blood to slivers and wear the remains like ribbons. But kissing him, like this, was enough to push all homicidal thoughts to the side. They moved to the kitchen, to dizzy with sex to try for the stairs. Zero realised as he pressed the raven into the bench, that he was supposed to be playing a game. So with out any further ado, he popped the pure blood up in the bench and began undressing him fully.

Kaname smiled a slow, decadent smile.

"So eager, my young hunter?"

Zero growled, "bastard." Moving so he said the word against the vampire's exposed collar bone. The feel of hot breath made Kaname quiver, despite his usually cold exterior. The luscious material of Kaname's clothes felt delicious in Zero's hands. Soft like silk, or liquid sex. He took off every layer slowly, loving the texture.

"Zero…" The growl in that word was barley detectable, but it threatened so many things. Some enjoyable, some not. Zero just looked up and smirked so the moon light pouring through the window lit his eyes with a mischievous gleam. "Impatient?"

Kaname replied by leaning down, correcting the few inches between him and the hunter before ravishing him. He pulled back, panting and flushed.

"Zero." He didn't know how to say what he wanted, what he desperately needed. So he said it with his eyes.

Zero nodded, pulling down Kaname's designer slacks. Kaname didn't wear anything underneath so he was completely naked from the waist down. Zero took a step back to admire the dark haired vampire in the moonlight. In only his dress shirt which was unbuttoned halfway down, Kaname looked enthral and erotic. His hair was mussed and his face held that slightly wanting look before sex.

Zero shook his head free of those thoughts. Why think about it when he could have it for real? He went down on his knees in front of Kaname and rested his hands on the other mans thighs. He had never done this before so he trusted Kaname to tell him if he was doing it right.

"Zero…" The raven haired vampires plea was caught short as his breath hitched in his throat. Zero licked Kaname's aching need, with slow cat like licks. Teasing the head and slit, Kaname writhed on the counter, his nails digging into his palms.

Zero smiled against Kaname's length, and opened his eyes. Above him Kaname was panting heavily and moaning. When he looked back down he noticed the black orchid at the base of Kaname's length. Zero took a breath and moved to take Kaname in his mouth. Kaname felt himself being enveloped in Zero's velvety chasm, and couldn't suppress a moan. His hands were now bleeding but that barely registered. He unclenched his hands and pulled the silver haired boy forward to take him in more. Zero was shocked, but didn't choke. He had no gag reflex. He pressed his lips to the orchid and then pulled back. Kissed it gain and pulled back. All the while, he hollowed his cheeks, sucking deep and deep-throating the writhing vampire.

"Ze-ze-zerooooo…" Kaname called out above him as he came in a mess of white. Zero swallowed what he could, some leaking out form between his bruised lips. He pulled back spluttering, and whispered a muffled "kiss catch" into Kaname's thigh before returning to Kaname's member. Kaname shuddered and tried to pull away from the still hungry hunter. Every touch, every lick, was like super sensitive now but Zero didn't stop until Kaname was clean and begging for him to "Please, please stop Zero." He stood up, slightly dizzy and smiling hugely.

Kaname

The dark haired vampire could have replied wih any number of snippy comments, but instead he pulled the hunter in for another kiss. Tasting his own spilt seed on Zero's lips was just a bonus. He brang the hunter forward and crushed him against his naked chest. The rough material of Zero's own clothes touching his hyper sensitive body made things in him stiffen again and after so soon it was a pleasure that was almost pain. "Zero" He said reaching forward and undoing Zeros' belt. He dragged the silver haired pants and drawers down with one hand while his other cupped the boys face. His hands moved towards Zero' waist and crushed them together. The feel of their twitching hard cocks rubbing togtehr made both cry out, and Zero dug his fingers onto Kanames arms as they moved against each other. Brushing, barley touching, then bruising and crushing. Hot, so hot. Their breath rapid and to fast to catch. Kaname leant against The hunters neck and just as he was about to come again, bit down hard. His whole body shuddering as he sucked two long pulls. He leant back and kissed Zero, who had climaxed with a scream. Zero looked up, muzzy eyed. Kaname kissed him, and the feel of his seed and Zero's blood mixing in their mouths made him shiver.

Zero

I awoke in my own bed, clean and alone. Last night couldn't have been a dream….could it? He stood on woozy legs and instantly fell back onto his bed. Refusing to be beaten, he stood up again and walked towards the mirror. At once noticing the flush in his face and twin fang marks in his neck. Kaname.

So it did happen/ He smiled, amazingly content. He remembered last night in the kitchen, and he feel of Kaname first quivering in his mouth, then spasming as they both came against each other. The bite just added to his pleasure, but now it stung a little. He found a bandage and high collared shirt. He didn't want to go to class. All he really wanted was to have Kaname fuck him breathless, then fuck him senseless, until he was a panting ball of mindless need writhing on the bed. Then, when he finally found himself. He wanted to flip their positions and do the same for the pure blood. Just being near Kaname filled him with desire. But not just that, at least not anymore. He admitted to himself that there was something else fluttering in his stomach when he was with Kaname. Something completely unrelated o sex but there all the same. He knew what it was called to, but he wasn't going to call the thing yet. Not until he knew how Kaname felt. He showered and dressed, careful to hide the bite mark. He didn't know why the mark wasn't going away. Usually a bite mark on a human healed within moments of it being licked clean. He shrugged and didn't worry about it. He went to class, practically radiating joy.


End file.
